A variety of caps are used to close receptacles. Caps may be secured to receptacles by cooperating threads. A seal may be formed between the cap and the receptacle to inhibit a fluid from leaking out of the assembled cap and receptacle.
Ventilators and other positive pressure airway devices apply breathing gasses to a patient's airways. In some instances, discomfort may arise from dryness of the airways caused by the breathing gas. In such instances, humidification is used to comfort the patient. Humidification adds moisture to the breathing gases to thereby reduce dryness of the airway. Humidifiers of ventilators and other positive pressure airway devices typically include a water reservoir. Water in the reservoir may be heated to add the moisture to the air.